goa'ul, tok'ra ou autre ?
by Eclat-de-Lune
Summary: Et si une jeune fille comme tout le monde trouvait une capsule qui la parachute dans des problèmes monstrueux causer par les goa'ul et le sgc. Rating T pour le langage


Dénis: Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 1: Une rencontre particulière

Morgane est une jeune fille de 16 ans comme les autres ou du moins en apparence. Elle mesure environ 1m50 ce qui était correct pour son âge et sa famille. Elle trouvait toujours amusant de poser sa tête sur celle de sa grand-mère qui était plus petite d'une demi tête. Les deux femmes sont très complices, chaque fois qu'elles pouvaient se voir il y avait une journée fille: shopping+discussion, malheuresement habitant à 5 heures de route l'une de l'autre cela restait relativement rare.

Ses cheveux, était avec ses yeux les choses dont Morgane est la plus fière, sa crinière est noire d'encre une mèche blanche présente à l'avant qui était apparu suite à un choc, généralement elle les nattait ou les coinçait dans une queue de cheval haute, elle laisse cette mèche libre en permanence mettant ainsi en valeur ses yeux. Elle avait récupéré la particularité des yeux de son arrière grand mère qui changeait de couleur. Ceux de son ancetre changeait selon le temps donc la lumière tandis que pour Morgane ses yeux étaient influencés par ses émotions. Sinon son corps est bien proportioné mais son manque de confiance en soi la poussait à porter des vêtements larges qui dissimulaient ses formes et la rendaient quelquonque.

Morgane est en seconde dans un lycée privé, elle a préféré redoubler pour être vraiment au point l'année prochaine enfin c'était la version officielle. En réalité elle voulait juste pouvoir avoir une année tranquille de plus avant de passer plusieurs années d'examen. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis mais chacun d'entre-eux lui est vraiment précieux.

Selon les autres élèves qui ne la connaissent pas vraiment et dont le principal amusement est de juger et critiquer son plus grand défaut est son imagination débordante et son penchant pour la lecture. Si ces personnes avaient fait attention à ses lectures ils se seraient rendu compte qu'ils s'agissaient de livres extremmement avancés sur des sujets variés dont les civilisations disparues et actuelles, ces lectures lui étaient permises grace au fait qu'elle pouvait retenir et comprendre tout ce qu'elle lisait. Ces parents pensent qu'elle a une mémoire photographique. Pour Morgane ce don est une bénédiction car elle avait ainsi pu apprendre à l'age de 16 ans plus de 20 langues vivantes et 4 langues mortes aussi que bien des applications mécaniques qu'elle avait pu trouver dans les livres serieux ou non qu'elle a lu de cette façon elle a pu créer des air treks: des roller motorisés allant jusqu'à 60 kilomètres par heure avec une bonne accélération, elle avait tiré cette idée particulière de la série « Air Gear ».

Actuellement Morgane était assise en cours de Math mais contrairement aux apparences elle n'écoutait absolument pas, elle était en train de traduire un texte de grec ancien qui semblait parler d'une déesse égyptienne méconnue appelée Neïta.

D'après le texte ou plutot de la partie quelle venait de finir de traduire, cette déesse était soutenue par les guerriers lors de paix pour que cela continue ainsi, mais en permettant aux futurs guerriers du royaume d'être plus vigoureux qu'eux, pour effrayer leurs ennemis, évitant ainsi que les querelles deveniennent des guerres sans justifiquation autre que personnelle. On pouvait résumer ça comme une paix guerrière.

Morgane aurait bien continué sa traduction si la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure et ici des cours de la journée n'avait pas sonnée. Elle ferma le classeur qu'elle utilisait pour mettre ses traductions, plans et autre lorsqu'elle était au lycée. Elle rangea tranquilement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte sans se presser, laissant ses camarades se bousculer pour sortir, elle avait tout son temps son bus passait dans vingt minutes. Lorsque enfin elle sortit, elle s'arreta à son casier, pour déposer les cours pour lesquels elle n'avait pas de devoir avant de se diriger vers son arret.

Lorsque qu'elle arriva finalement cher elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle serait seule car sa mère était à un rendez-vous pour le travail et elle en aurait encore pour longtemps. Elle décida donc de faire ses devoirs puis d'aller courir sur la plage, pour se détendre et s'entainer avant de manger et de dormir. Elle aimait courir et elle trouvait que la forme physique était important donc elle s'entainait tout les jours ou au moins elle essayait.

Après avoir fini ses devoirs avec enthousiasme « stupide exercice qui n'est même pas supposé être à l'exam », Morgane se changea dans un survetement et se dirigea vers la plage avec entrain. Elle courait depuis une bonne heure, en se demandant si elle devrait porter des poids pour s'ameliorer quand elle atteint une crique formant un bassin, elle avait l'habitude de s'y arreter pour s'y baigner car l'eau était toujours chaude et q'uelle était cachée à la vue des gens qui ne connaissaient pas la crique. Pourtant cette fois ci elle ne se baigna pas, contrairement à son projet initial car elle avait apperçu, coincée dans les rochers, une sorte de capsule de métal recouverte de runes. Etant curieuse elle s'approcha et ne voyant rien de dangeureux, elle prit la capsule en main pour pouvoir traduire les inscriptions, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle donnait la traduction à voix haute:

-Dans ce réservoir réside l'une des déesse... de l'Egypte, pour nous... assurer la victoire nous avons enfermé son essence dans ce corps... ne jamais prononcer « je te libere »... devant elle car cela ouvrirait sa prison et libérerait sa vengance sur notre... tribu.

Se rendit enfin compte qu'elle avait tout prononcé à voix haute, lorsque la capsule commenca à se fendre en deux elle la posa et s'éloigna de quelques pas, observant avec fascination la capsule se briser, laissant apparaître une forme resemblant à un serpent. Elle se raprocha du « serpent » qui semblait souffrir et tendit la main pour le saisir et l'aider. Mais au moment même où sa main le toucha il s'enroula autour de son bras et rentra dans le corps de Morgane. Elle sentit une douleur extreme et quelque chose se faire une place dans son corps et son esprit. Voulant proteger son esprit de la folie dûe à la douleur elle combatit, pour garder le contrôle. La douleur cessa finalement et elle eu l'impression que ses capatités physiques s'était améliorées, mais elle resentait une gène dans son esprit donc elle s'assit et essaya de decouvrir ce que c'était grace à la méditation. Elle trouva une présence étangère qui semblait en colère, elle envoya une vague de calme et transmit en pensée la question:

-Qui es tu? Pourquoi es tu en colère?

-Je suis Neïta mais tu dois le savoir puisque que tu fais parti de ceux qui m'ont emprisonée.

-C'est faux j'ai trouvé ta prison dans la crique et ai lu à voix haute les runes, une vieille habitude qui me cause plusieurs problèmes mais jen n'arrive pas à m'en empecher. J'ai lu quelque truc sur toi mais raconte moi ton histoire. STP?

-Fuu... bien je vais te raconter mais ça ne sera pas joli et en quelle année somme nous?

-Super, nous sommes en 2010 après Jésus-Christ.

-Le calendrier à changer alors ça doit faire très longtemps que je suis prisonnière. Bien je ne sais pas la date exacte du commencement mais c'était au moment où le Nil rythmait encore la vie des gens. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents, ma race était plus avancée que la votre et les puissants avaient decidé de s'établir en dieux, le dominant était Ra. Personnellement je suis devenue une déesse pour pouvoir protéger et rendre honneur à ceux qui m'avaient élevée, ils étaient pas bien nombreux mais je pouvais augmenter leurs force donc nous étions laissés en paix par les autres dieux et royaumes nous voyagions durant la secheresse, du moins les marchants ils allaient vendre de nombreux produits. Chaque personne avait un rôle et tout le monde était égaux. Mais un jour nous avons été attaqués. Nous nous sommes défendus mais nos riveaux s'étaient alliés et nous avons été détruits. Chacun des chefs me voulait comme esclave et il y eu presque une autre guerre. Mais un jeune chef qui n'était rentré dans la dispute proposa de m'enfermer dans un « _caskat_ » une prison qui me maintiendrait en vie durant l'éternité, ils sont finalement été d'accord et ils m'ont enfermée. j'ai cru devenir folle!

Pov Morgane à partir de maintenant

A la fin de son histoire je l'entendais sangloter et je sentais mes larmes couler sur mon visage. Faisant mon choix je m'imaginai en train de la prendre dans mes bras et de la bercer.

-Chut... calme toi... je veux que tu restes avec moi... tu seras ma soeur... calme...

-Vraiment... tu veux bien... snif... mais je suis dans ton corps... et je voudrais pouvoir intervenir dans la réalité... pas juste parler avec toi... snif... je suis égoiste.

-Non, tu ne l'est pas, c'est parfaitement normal donc ce qu'on va faire: 'on va décider des tours non fixes et comme ça on peut intervenir toutes les deux. On pourra en profiter pour changer mon style et tu vas m'aider à prendre confiance. Mais j'aimerais poser une condition: jamais de mensonge entre nous. Ho! Et on devrait s'entrainer à se battre à mains nues et avec des armes au cas où.

-Tu a raison et comme ça on sera vraiment à l'aise. Mais ça ne risque pas de faire bizzare de changer radicalement de style du jour au lendemain.

-Non ce sont les vacances on a deux semaines pour nous habituer à être deux et faire ce que l'on a à faire. Je vais devoir te raconter ma vie pour éviter de faire des gaffes et que tu saches ce qui s'est passé durant ton emprisonement.

-En réalité nous pouvons mettre en commun nos souvenirs mais ce sera douloureux. Pouvons nous allés nous baigner, nous avons transpiré.

-Bien, pourais tu faire le transfert durant le bain: nous y seront plus détendu donc nous sentirons moins la douleur.

Sur ces mots je me suis désabillée et suis rentrée dans l'eau qui me fit un bien fou, j'étais tellement détendue que je me suis endormie et je n'ai pas senti quand Neïta découvrait mes souvenirs. Une heure plus tard, je me suis reveillée j'ai été surprise de voir que Neïta avait pris le contrôle pour rentrer mais je l'ai laissé faire car j'étais vraiment fatiguée et elle devait s'habituer à notre corps. Ce fut quand nous sommes arrivés que j'ai demandé à reprendre le contrôle pour que maman ne s'inquiète pas. Après avoir mangé nous avons décidé d'aller faire des courses grace à la fortune que j'avais mis de côté merci maman, les bibliothèques et les anniveirsaires.

Note de l'auteur:

Bien c'est ma deusième fanfiction. J'écris en parallèle une autre fiction donc je sera plus lente au niveau des mises à jour car j'alternerais.

Je previens que si il n'y a pas de review il n'y a pas de mise à jour. J'ai oublié de prévenir pour l'autre mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de mes histoires.

Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines mais ce n'est pas sur merci de votre compréhension.

Le SGC arrivera dans le chapitre trois normalement.

Sondage:

Avec qui devrais-je mettre en couple Morgane et Neïta? Elles seront avec la même personne car elles ont le même corps.

Eclat-de-Lune


End file.
